Silencing the Songbirds
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Even though they had never even spoken the connection was there. No words could ever describe it. Perhaps it was appropriate they couldn't speak. Panem had a new set of star crossed lovers. One whose voices would never be heard. ONE SHOT.


**So, I haven't done like a one shot, ficlit, or whatever you wish to call it in a long time so I decided to do one (Even though I should be working on my other Hunger Games story but anyway...). I considered a few options and finally settled upon our two favorite Avoxes, Lavinia and Darius. I do hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

"_No see," A young boy with clay red hair stood in front of a cluster of children. His pink tongue darted out from between his lips as he faced the small group. "You grab your tongue," he took his thumb and forefinger and proceeded to lightly pinch the tip, "An' oo twy tew tawk." He released his tongue letting out a hardy laugh. "See? It's funny because you sound odd when you talk."_

"_Looks like it hurts…" replied one of the children._

_The boy merely shook his head a crooked grin present on his lips. "Nope," he assured her. "Not one bit. It's not like you're ripping out your tongue or anything. You're just holding it." He stuck out his tongue again as held it again. "See? Tol' oo, noffin tew it!"_

_The group seemed hesitant for a moment. Then, as if one cue, one by one the group began to stick out their tongues and attempt what their friend had did. The boy smiled proudly at this accomplishment._

"_How dit oo tink tew dew dis, Dawius?" A smaller boy who currently had a hold of his tongue asked through a false lisp._

_Darius smirked lightly as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. "I wondered what I would sound like without a tongue," He said simply. "I mean, holding your tongue is nothing like not having it but," he paused, "It's got to sound similar right?"_

Wrong.

Darius stiffened as footsteps approached his cell. There was a click as the door was unlocked and pushed open. In stepped a man wearing a pressed white uniform. A shiver ran up Darius's spine as he recalled the outfits the surgeons had worn when they had done the procedure on him.

"You've seem to have recovered nicely." The man mumbled taking a step closer to Darius. "Open your mouth."

Darius did as he was told. He had lost the will to fight or even try to disobey in the slightest way. How could he without a voice?

The doctor placed a gloved hand underneath Darius's chin and moved his face slowly. "Hm…" He mumbled tilting Darius's head back slightly. "They make these cells darker and darker don't they?" He seemed to ask Darius as he turned towards the cell entrance. "Light please." Suddenly a brilliant white light filled the cell room. Darius's eyes squeezed shut as a terrible pain surged through his head due to the sudden excessive of brightness. "Now," The uniformed figure's voice had grown cold and quiet. "If you bite me," Darius wondered if they could hear his heart beating faster as the man placed his gloved finger on his bottom lip. "If you bite me," The man repeated, "I can assure you that your tongue will not be the only body part you are missing." Without time to protest, the man's finger began to probe the inside of Darius's mouth. He winced in pain when the finger roughly hit the nub of flesh that was left of his tongue. "Surprisingly there is not much inflaming." The man said removing his finger. "I do believe that you will look presentable enough to start your services today."

Services? This was the first time Darius was hearing of this. He was suddenly lifted to a standing position as two guards that he had not noticed previously each took a hold of one of his arms and forced him upright. He swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness hit him. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink in days. But he dared not show his weakness in fear of what they would do to him if he did.

"Now." The man in the white uniform began to circle around him. His eyes moved up and down as he seemed to inspect Darius with the greatest curiosity. "I think a size large in men's would do nicely." A smug expression appeared on his face. "Hopefully the uniform will not clash with your hair too badly." Darius swallowed hard as the anger boiled inside of him. "Have Lavinia bring the uniform and tell her to hurry," He looked into Darius's eyes and let out a cold laugh. "After all, there is not a moment to waste. The Hunger Games are approaching and it is quite prevalent that every Avox is prepared to serve their tributes."

On that remark, the man left with the guards trailing at his heels. Darius watched as the door was shut behind them leaving him locked inside once more. His knees gave way as he fell hard onto the ground. Trembling, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to hold back the tears of distress that were welling up in his eyes. He would not cry. He refused to give them the satisfaction of that. Gulping, he took a few deep breaths of air and attempted to collect himself. He wondered who it would be that he'd be serving. Surely they at least had the decency not to assign him to the District 12 tributes. The embarrassment he would feel if he were to come face to face with someone he recognized. Someone who might have been his friend. The humiliation would almost be too much to bear. Though, deep down inside he knew that's where they would put him. He could just see them now, all of those important Capitol people, sitting down to their roasted duck and fig pudding as they had a good laugh about the Peacekeeper who now served those who were once underneath him.

There was another click at the door that caused Darius to abruptly stand upright in a matter of seconds. He tensed as he waited to see who it was. Were the guards returning to harass him? Troubled thoughts such as these often plagued his mind now. But, to his surprise, when the door opened, no guards but a young woman stood in its entrance. He was a bit taken aback by this. She was so beautiful. Dark red hair that was pulled back to reveal a porcelain face with such striking features that he had to take a second glance to assure himself it was not a painting or another form of artwork he was admiring. Was this Lavinia?

She stepped forward towards him. In her arms was a neatly folded uniform that she proceeded to hold out to him. Darius reached out to take them when his knees once again gave way. He wished that the guards had turned off the lights for he was sure his cheeks were as red as his hair. He lifted his gaze from the ground and saw that Lavinia was kneeling before him. Her brows knitted to form an expression of mixed concern and sympathy.

Without thinking, he opened his mouth. 'I'm alright.' He had wanted to tell her. It was only when a moan-like sound escaped from his lips that he remembered he couldn't. Though, surprisingly, it seemed as if she understood what he had wanted to say. Her head merely nodded as she stood up once more, a hand extended downwards towards him. Darius was grateful for this. Unsure of if he could stand back up on his own again, he took her hand. With the greatest gentleness unlike the guards had shown, she pulled him up so that now they were standing face to face.

Darius watched as Lavinia pointed to the folded uniform which sat on his cold cell cot. She motioned towards herself and then pointed at him. Was she asking him if he needed help getting dressed? Wanting to seem strong he shook his head. Lavinia nodded and pointed to herself and then at the door. She'd wait out there for him. He gave her a nod and watched her walk out. Secretly he wished he had let her stay. He found her company soothing in a way. She was not like the others. He wondered what she had done to make her become a servant to the Capitol.

He shook his head as he stripped himself of the soiled linens tossing them aside without a second thought. With a look of great detest, he lifted the uniform from the cot. He saw what he the man had meant about the uniform clashing. It was red. Not the shade of his hair, more of a velvety crimson that did not at all go with his coloring. He didn't really care if it clashed as long as the Capitol didn't find it too distracting and decided upon dying it some obscene color. Gripping the sides of the shirt, he slid it on before going to the pants next. The cloth was surprisingly soft which perplexed him. This uniform seemed far too comfortable to be given to someone with a status as low as his.

Having no complaint about it, he walked out to find Lavinia waiting patiently outside of the door. She tilted her head slightly as she eyed him. He watched her gaze hoping that he looked presentable enough. She pursed her lips the slightest as took a step towards him. He gave her a confused look as she motioned to his collar and then at herself. Was she offering to adjust it? He nodded as she went behind him. A shiver ran down his spine as her cool fingers brushed against the back of his neck as she worked with his collar.

She must have felt him shiver because she stopped for a moment. He turned his head and looked at her with an odd smile. He hadn't meant to smile but for some reason, maybe because of embarrassment, he had. Lavinia narrowed her eyes as if she were concentrating really hard. Then, for a split second, a smile crossed her lips. A second later it was gone and the pale faced beauty looked serious once more. She reached up once more and adjusted his collar. Satisfied, she stepped back and nodded.

Darius turned to face her. He thought for a moment trying to figure out how to thank her. Finally, he settled upon pointing at his collar and nodding. She seemed to understand as she gave him a single nod in return. He watched as she lifted her finger and pointed at herself and down the hall. She wanted him to follow her. He nodded softly as she turned in a swift motion and began to walk down the long corridor. Due to the weakness he still felt, it took all of his energy to keep up with her. It didn't take long for Lavinia to notice his struggle and she slowed down.

He felt something touch his forearm. Looking down, he noticed Lavinia's hand curled around it. Was she trying to comfort him? How he wished he could speak. He lifted his gaze so now their eyes met. A strange flutter seemed to fill the hollowness of his humanity-ridden body. He felt…happy? There was a light squeeze to his forearm that brought him back to reality. Lavinia was gazing at him with the utmost concern. Something cool rested against his cheek. Her hand. As if feeling his confusion, she quickly removed her hand. He wished she hadn't. He so wanted to feel a touch as kind, as gentle, as her's. He craved it like a morphling craved their precious supply of the drug. It took all he could muster not to reach down and place her hand back on his cheek.

Lavinia gently tapped his shoulder as she nodded towards the end of the hallway. He nodded, understanding that she wanted to continue walking. The two continued down the long corridor until they came across a large white set of double doors. Reaching for one of the knobs, Lavinia gave it a quick twist and pushed it open.

Darius had never seen so much glass before. The ceiling was glistening with many bright orbs of sparkling crystal. A long table stretched from one end of the room to the other decorated by several spirals of spun glass that seemed to hang effortless from the tablecloth. Darius blinked a few times as if he was trying to see if this was a dream. Another tap to his shoulder brought him back to reality.

Lavinia stood before him with a large box of silver dining utensils and silk napkins. When and where had she gotten that? While he had been zoning out? He felt a pang of guilt as he eyed the size of the box compared to her tiny frame. It looked far too large for her to handle on her own. But no sign of distress crossed her face as she set it down on the ground before them.

With all of his attention, he watched as she took a silver fork, two different sized spoons, a knife, and a napkin. Motioning him to follow her, Lavinia glided to the head of the table and gingerly placed each item in its correct spot. She inhaled as she turned to face him with expectant eyes. Oddly he found himself grinning as he gave her a quick nod. Lavinia gave the smallest smile as if pleased that he understood the task they had been given. Without a second moment of hesitation, the two took to setting the dining room.

Darius carefully took out and folded his twelfth napkin. He glanced over at Lavinia who seemed quite captivated in making the creases in a folded napkin more prominent. As if sensing him watching her, she looked up quickly. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink as she adverted her eyes quickly wondering why he was staring at her so. Darius looked away realizing he had caused her some embarrassment. He didn't mean any harm by it. Turning back to his task, he lifted up another napkin and began to fold it.

Suddenly he felt something brush against the back of his neck. Darius turned in surprise to find a napkin lying at his feet. Blinking, he looked to see Lavinia staring at him with an expression of alarm. Had she meant to throw it at him? Without even thinking, he smirked lightly and picked it up using his forefinger and thumb. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on Lavinia. Anticipating his attack, Lavinia's hands reached out and caught the napkin right as he threw it towards her.

For the first time, a tiny smirk appeared on her lips. She glanced around quickly checking for any Capitol authority before throwing it back at him. Darius neatly dodge the attack returning it moments later after retrieving the weapon. Lavinia grinned as she twirled, grabbing the napkin in her fist before sending it back towards him. Darius ran backwards as he tried to catch it only to topple over backwards when his foot caught on the large utensil box. The smile immediately faded from Lavinia's face as she heard the thump of Darius's body and clatter of the utensils. In a flash she was at his side kneeling over him.

Darius peered up and saw the worried expression on Lavinia's face. Darius grinned mischievously as he gently tapped her face with the corner on the napkin. Lavinia's face transformed into a strange expression as her mouth opened. Darius was frightened for a moment as an odd noise escaped from her lips only to realize to his delight that she was laughing, or however the huffing sound that came out was to be described. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to her's.

Lavinia's eyes grew large as she quickly pulled away stumbling back from him. A pang of rejection hit him as he watched her cower backward. He hadn't meant for that to happen. It had only been in the heat of the moment. He inhaled as he tried to figure out a way to apologize as Lavinia suddenly hurried back over to him and yanked him upright. White hot pain shot threw his arm and up to his shoulder as he grimaced from the ache. He looked at Lavinia as she pointed frantically towards the door. It was at that moment he realized it wasn't the kiss that had made her panic, it was the voices outside of the door and the turning door knob.

Darius felt a chill run down his spine as he quickly made sure he looked alright. He looked down and to his horror saw that the now wrinkled napkin was still in his hand. Quickly, he shoved it deep into the utensil box just as the door opened.

"Why yes, District 12 does enjoy volunteering for others it seems." A woman with brilliant emerald hair and light violet skin laughed as she made her way into the dining hall. "Wouldn't you agree, Cicero?"

Darius looked at the man the woman was talking to. His heart began to pound as he realized it was the man from his cell earlier. So, he had a name…Cicero.

Cicero nodded in agreement. "That they do, Nova." He addressed the woman before turning his attention to the two Avoxes. "And speaking of District 12, did I mention we have a new Avox?" His eyes fixed coldly on Darius.

"A new Avox?" Nova laughed, "My, my, what has this one done?"

Darius gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the mockery that was occurring. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the slightest frown appear on Lavinia's face. It was not an angry one, more of a sorrowful one. Perhaps this mocking was a common occurrence for her.

"Unfulfilling the duties of a Peacekeeper," Cicero replied as he eyed the dining room table with great curiosity. "Interfering with the carrying out of a punishment."

So that was what they referred to what he did as? Was it so wrong he had tried to protect his friend? Why wasn't Thread punished? He did after all cause harm to a very desirable tribute. Why was he still allowed the luxury to speak why he stood there without a tongue?

"Hm…" Cicero mumbled as he walked the perimeter of the table. "It is…" Darius could feel Lavinia tense beside him. "Acceptable." He didn't even know he had tensed up until his body had relaxed. Cicero took a few strides forward until he was face to face with the Avoxes. "You may go back to your courtiers until you are given further instructions."

Lavinia merely nodded and Darius, who did not fell inclined to do so but felt it best, did the same. In a matter of moments, the two left the room and walked side by side down the hallway.

Darius had never understood true silence until this moment. It wasn't because neither of them could vocally communicate. No, it was a different kind of silence. One of which made a person feel the utmost loneness and guilt. He knew he had almost gotten Lavinia and himself into a heap of trouble. Thank goodness she had pulled him up when she did or the Capitol would have been short two Avoxes.

Lavinia stopped in front of a thin metal door. She turned to Darius as if to say this was where they were to go their separate ways. He bit his lip as he looked into her eyes trying to get her to understand he was sorry. To his surprise, Lavinia's hand rested once more on his cheek. He inhaled deeply as she gave him a tiny smile as if to let him know everything was alright. He gave her a small nod and took a step back. He would not put her in any more possibly troubled-filled situations.

As he turned to go, he felt something grab his wrist. He looked back and saw Lavinia staring at him with a strange expression. Her eyes darted back and forth as if looking out for something. Then, to his astonishment, she leaned up quickly and kissed him. Warmth spread throughout his body as he allowed his eyes to close. He felt free again, alive. The Capitol, it's citizens, everything just seemed to melt away but this moment. He was here with her, his lips pressed to her's, feeling human once more. It wasn't until a second later he realized she had pulled away.

Lavinia smiled sadly as she caressed his cheek, her other hand resting on her doorknob. He reached up and touched her hand as she opened her door. With a small nod she slipped into the small room disappearing from his vision.

Darius turned away and began to walk down the hallway alone. He wondered what Lavinia was thinking about right now. Relieved to finally have some help around this place? Worried that now she could face punishment? Or maybe even happy. He knew one thing was for sure. The girl with the red hair was someone special. Even though neither of them had ever spoken a word to each other he could feel it. Perhaps that's what love was. If love really did exist. He glanced behind him once and inhaled. They had said Peeta and Katniss were star-crossed lovers but if that were true, they wouldn't be together. There were two people he knew of who really fit the name. Who could never truly be free to be together. The names loomed in his mind as he opened his door.

Lavinia and Darius. The true star crossed lovers.

**Well I do hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought. If you're interested, please check out my other two Hunger Games stories. I'm having trouble deciding which one I should focus on. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. May the odds ever be in your favor.-Jen**


End file.
